


its a love shot, baby

by whiffleyeol



Series: you make me breathless, baby [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Butt Plugs, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Jeweler! Baekhyun, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss! Chanyeol, Oral Sex, PWP, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, but feelings got involved on the way, but its only mentioned briefly (about 10 years), collars are mentioned, mafioso chanyeol is a softie for baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffleyeol/pseuds/whiffleyeol
Summary: Baekhyun knew that he would be targeted by Park Chanyeol, boss of the infamous mafia organization SKY, sooner or later. With the rarest blue diamond in his possession, the jeweler and gemstone fanatic was a tempting target for Chanyeol and his team. Infiltrating the man's grand manor was an easy task, blue diamond an arms length away from the greedy hands of the mafia boss.What Chanyeol didn't expect, however, was the rivaling beauty of the young, vibrant jeweler who stood across him, a look of apprehension and bravery within his eyes that had the cunning boss tremor with desire.





	its a love shot, baby

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a fic full of rough hate fucking and fighting but somehow it ended up really soft and wholesome but honestly i prefer it this way haha  
> (crossposted to my AFF @whiffleyeol)

Chanyeol took one last drag from the Cohiba Behike in his hand before he threw the cigar onto the cold asphalt ground of the side alley he and his team were stationed in. The thick smoke dissipated sluggishly in the cold winter air, only revealing the man's stern glare once the remnants of tobacco had disappeared in the wind. The mafia boss had decided to act in a small group that night. Six men, clad in black uniforms and armed with sleek rifles were loitering around the dark alley, awaiting their boss' command.

Amongst his compact squad were Kim Jongin, capo responsible for infiltration and fraud, the elusive man was an ace at tricking his poor targets into trusting him with his heartbreaking charisma and ungodly looks, making him the perfect choice for said position. Chanyeol knew he could count on the younger man to grant them easy access into any building or facility. Oh Sehun, a young, lively and playful boy, barely hitting his twentieth year of age, was leaning against the mucky stone wall right beside Jongin, his favorite Colt Python .357 Magnum revolver perched delicately on his fingertips, threatening to fall to the ground, being caught just in time in a graceful swirl around the weapon capo's index finger. 

Eyeing his well prepared troupe, Chanyeol swelled with pride and his soldiers could feel the power and might radiating of the tall man's body. "How's the hack going, Jongin?" The boss' gravelly voice reverberated throughout the tight space of the back alley, low and deep in the way it vibrated within the man's chest. "I'm almost done, Park. I've just got to make sure the sensor alarms are switched off and we're good to go." Jongin's answer was ridden with a giddy lilt and it was obvious that the young criminal was excited to infiltrate this fortress like mansion. The security level was understandable, however, with what precious little fortune was locked away within it's bowels.

The person who tipped Chanyeol off about the whereabouts of the pricelessly rare diamond was a shady man by the name of Xiumin, or what Chanyeol assumed was an alias to keep his real identity hidden. He was a foxy man, never truly answering the mafia boss' questions but also dropping enough hints for the criminal to know where to go looking for the azure beauty. 

Current possessor of the rare gemstone was, if he trusted Xiumin's word, Byun Baekhyun, a jeweler known for his love for the precious, crystaline stones and Chanyeol had discovered with gloating amusement that a few of his favorite diamond rings were made by the hands of that very jeweler. The mansion Byun owned was at the outskirts of the bustling city and resembled an art museum more than a residence according to Xiumin's description.

Chanyeol didn't know much about the jeweler in question and he had doubted Xiumin's information at first, in his line of work unfamiliar big names never meant anything good but the older man had disclosed that he was a part of Byun Baekhyun's close entourage and the man trusted him, oblivious to his trahison de clercs as he had described his disloyal exploit towards the jeweler. The mafia boss had paid a hefty sum of money for the tip-off and he wouldn't have done so if he wasn't sure that Xiumin was divulging the exact whereabouts of the diamond or, if he wasn't, he'd be able to assassinate the sly man and take back his money with the help of a humble headhunt commando for either Jongin or Sehun.

Swifts keyboard taps could be heard from somewhere beside Chanyeol, as Jongin executed the last computer command to disable the remaining motion sensors and alarm systems surrounding the Byun estate. Despite the fact that the jeweler had decided to construct his domicile at the edge of the metro pole, he was still close enough to the city to be accessible to the general public, a limited amount of streets and alleys, such as the one Chanyeol was preparing his heist in at the very moment, surrounding the large estate. Its close proximity to the mundane city also meant that the radius of security outside the territory was bigger and thus Chanyeol and his team had to be cautious in approaching the manor.

"I'm in! It's done, Chanyeol. The only obstacles left should be the guards surrounding Byun's residence." The anticipation and and eagerness of the squad seemed to grow with this new information and it was the overly zealous Sehun who cut through the electrifying atmosphere with his nasally warm voice, "Fucking finally. I can't wait to spill some blood with this puppy." The weapon capo near squealed as he screwed the silencer onto the end of his revolver's barrel before instructing the remaining armed soldiers to do the same to their own rifles.

Chanyeol perked up from the slouched position he had against the concrete wall, casting a long shadow onto the dirty concrete as a solitary street light illuminated his large, menacing frame and caused his gun silver hair to sparkle innocently under the dim light. His men immediately gathered around him, trigger happy looks of devilry on their faces as they awaited Chanyeol's next words. "We're moments away from seizing the bounty and bringing it into SKY's possession. Kill any hindrance if you must but be cautious, we might be the best fucking killers in town but we are still outnumbered. Listen to Jongin's instructions over the com and no harsh actions, it that clear?" A hushed, sonorous round of 'yessir's filled the alley and Chanyeol smiled wickedly in contentment.

"Byun belongs to me and I will dispose of the old fucker, so don't get in my way."

Despite the clear warning, his soldiers nodded resolutely and the squad took off into the dark night, light diminishing the closer they got to the mansion until they melted into the midnight and Chanyeol almost, almost felt bad for the unsuspecting guards standing idly in front of the large, golden fences encasing the Byun manor. 

Oh, he was so close. Chanyeol could already feel the little stone enclosed in his ice cold palm.

What a pity, Byun Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was lounging lazily in his private chambers before Jongdae came bustling into his room, interrupting his nightly indulgence of Bach and Beethoven, causing a great displeasure within the jeweler because his attendants knew not to disturb him while he appreciated classical music. A look of annoyance marred the young jeweler's delicate features as he voiced out his irritation, "Jongdae, you know how much I hate, absolutely despise getting inter-"

"I know, I know, Baek. But fuck, there is something way worse to worry about right now,"

"Spit it out, Jongdae. Because I doubt there is anything worthwhile to stop one of Bach's symphonies for." Baekhyun retorted snappishly. There was no blaming him, he loved his classical music as much as his gems.

"The mansion has been attacked, Baekhyun. A group of heavily armed men have managed to infiltrate our security system and it's a matter of moments before they reach here and steal-"

"My precious blue diamond! Fuck Jongdae, couldn't you have said it sooner!?" Bach and Beethoven had been long forgotten and the young jeweler almost broke his leg with the speed he used to catapulted himself off of the bed he had been previously sprawled upon. "Give me one of your guns, Jongdae." Baekhyun commanded and held out a palm in front of his loyal attendant. The sheepish smile he got in return, however, had the panic building in his chest in a suddenly dizzying, mind reeling speed. "I-I don't have any on me right now. Uhh, I've only got these gun-shaped tequila bottles if that helps.." 

"Fuck no, it doesn't! Are you so fucking thick to not have a gun on you right now?" The jeweler shrieked, exasperated.

"How should I know we were going to get attacked in the middle of the night.." 

Baekhyun wanted to scream, cry, laugh and break down all at the same time.

His safety was compromised, Jongdae's safety was compromised but more importantly his most prized possession, the blue diamond, was almost in the grasp of some shameless, rude and downright inhuman jerk who deemed it was his right to seize ownership of his dearest, darling gemstone. No, not under Baekhyun's watch. He'd prevent the heist with a fucking tequila gun if he had to. 

The young man casted one last, foul glare at his comrade before he snatched the glass bottle from the man's palm and enclosed the cold surface snugly with his own trembling hand. "Where's Minseok?" Baekhyun inquired as he draped a velvety cardigan around his lightly clothed shoulders feeling just a fragment more confident than without the soft fabric, considering the fact that he was dressed in merely his silken nightwear. "I don't know, I lost contact with him hours ago. I just figured he was out running some errands." Jongdae's tone was, too, riddled with barely disguised apprehension and the slight shake of his voice had Baekhyun's face softening.

Both were scared, terrified. But if it meant that they could protect their livelihoods, the men would reground themselves and show bravery despite the predicament they found themselves in. A distant, muffled cry caused both males to perk up from their positions, conversation faltering as the fear caused their heartbeats to quicken, glass guns clutched pathetically in both of their hands but they would make it work. They always did. 

"You go left and I'll go right." Baekhyun ordered as they exited his bedroom and entered the long, white hall, barely illuminated by the softly glimmering wall sconces. "But on the right is the treasure room.. Baek, they'll gun you down like a rabid dog." Jongdae objected but Baekhyun's decision was firm. His possession, his responsibility. "I know, Jongdae. Just live to tell the tale of the great jeweler Byun Baekhyun who died in order to protect the world's rarest diamond."

"What a sad fucking story." Jongdae scoffed but his face was devoid of any condescendence, if anything, it was overwritten with worry.

"Whatever, try to find Minseok. And don't die, please?" 

The committed nod Baekhyun got in return gave him enough strength to turn towards the dark, endless hallway, diamond and possibly his demise awaiting him at the end of the corridor.

What a joy.

 

 

 

 

 

A low grunt escaped Chanyeol's chapped lips as he tightened his hold around on of the guards' neck, chocking the man in a cruel and slow process that had his bloodstream run faster with exhilaration. The limp body made a dull sound on the marble flooring of the mansion as the boss let the dead man fall to his side indifferently. He needed to conserve bullets, who knew how many men Byun had stationed within his mansion. Unlike Sehun, who was letting go shot after shot to his right, he acted strategically, in a controlled and calculated manner. Jongin, who was obviously above all the physical rough housing tried to evade a fight as much as possible and shot a guy here and there, always in a leisurely pace, just in case they came to close to comfort. 

They were a fierce trio. Chanyeol at the head, leading them to victory. Sehun eliminating troublesome obstacles and Jongin ensuring a safe and traceless in and out. Honestly, Byun had no chance. 

"How far, Jongin?" Chanyeol yelled over one of the bodyguard's pathetic cries and gave the man the finishing blow with a bullet to his chest. The young capo huffed in response as he dodged another guard's punches, ducking down gracefully before planting a powerful punch right in the man's abdomen, "Uh, about a hundred meters maybe? It's at the end of the hallway to the left," Jongin pointed to one of the many archways with the hand that was not busy strangulating a man and Chanyeol bounded towards the corridor almost immediately.

"I'm heading there now, inform the others that they should get ready to pack up. I'll only need a few minutes." The mafia boss smirked easily and left his trustworthy capos behind to take care of the remaining guards while he seeked out his beloved bounty.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun felt both relieved and nervous about the fact that he had reached the treasury before the infiltrators. Honestly he expected to be shot dead the second he entered the room but now he was standing in front of the glass display case, unscathed and caught in a weird sense of vertigo. Deep down he wished to just be lying lifelessly on the floor, done with this whole ordeal, but he pushed that thought away quickly, clenching his tequila gun tighter before turning to the door resolutely and waiting for it to burst open at any second.

Chanyeol had miscalculated terribly, or rather, Jongin had, because the hallway seemed to stretch way further down than expected and it was with utmost haste that he strode through the wide corridor. Cursing underneath his breath he let a low growl vibrate through his chest as he sprinted the last few meters finally, finally arriving in front of the sacred door. He was a hair's breadth away now.

The jeweler's heartbeat quickened as he heard heavy steps from outside the door, hands tremoring uncontrollably as he raised his pathetic excuse of a gun and bided, with furrowed brows and moistened eyes for the wooden door to finally burst open. For it to finally end.

The figure that emerged from the dim lit hallway, caused his breath to stop helplessly.

 

 

Byun Baekhyun was a jewel of itself, Chanyeol concluded as he opened the door to the treasury cautiously, lest he'd be greeted by a barrage of gunshots. As he entered the cozy room, however, he was greeted by a petite, young man, barely in his twenties and barely clothed, standing in front of a glass case, gun poised on the door, on the mafia boss, in resolute desperation.

A mere child, in summary.

The jeweler looked taken aback by his appearance and Chanyeol would've taken the chance to overthrow his distracted target if it weren't for the sudden, immobilizing warmth spiraling deeply within his abdomen. "W-Who are you?" The boy asked, voice trembling but despite that, coated in bravery and a certain confidence that had Chanyeol smiling almost softly, near affectionate. This precious diamond was scared for its life yet it was willing to give up everything for the sake of protecting its favorite possession. What a passionate human being. "Park Chanyeol, pleasure meeting you." The mafia boss responded easily and savored the way Baekhyun squirmed at his deep, sullen voice, so low and heavy within the small space.

A spark of recognition ignited the younger's eyes. Park Chanyeol was a well known man, after all.

"So you are the dip shit who dared to interrupt me during my important music hearing, in the middle of the night, on such a cold fucking night. I'm fucking freezing my ass of in this horribly cold room only to die, probably in the next minute, so you can take ownership of this rare little blue diamond I own." Baekhyun's tone was snappy, almost volatile in the way he complained about Chanyeol's arrival, like the mafia boss wasn't going to shoot him dead in the very next second. But the jeweler should be relieved because somehow Chanyeol kept his gun lowered, tucked away discreetly into the holster on his waist as he slowly, almost peacefully approached the young man. 

"What a dirty mouth you have, Byun." The mafia boss mused, earning a exasperated scoff from the smaller male. He was almost an arms length away from the jeweler and at this closeness he could properly discern the boy's soft, child-like features. He had dark, silken locks, a fiery red hue teasing the chocolate brown, shining so brightly under the warm ceiling light. His lips were plush and pillowy, pink and red from the way his teeth had been abusing the velvety flesh. The frown etched into his brows destroyed Baekhyun's innocent charm and Chanyeol wanted to wipe the scowl from his pretty face. "No need to be so hostile, little one. Lower that weapon, won't you?" 

It was a gentle request and Baekhyun wanted to surrender to the way the taller man's dangerously deep voice uttered the term of endearment so tenderly but it was the devilish glint in the criminal's beautifully sharp eyes that had the younger clutching his gun harder. "So you can knock me out and take this beauty behind me? No, thank you." Baekhyun spat and took a daring step forward, poising the gain against his attacker's chest, right in between the man's pectorals, being almost cradled by the firm muscle. Their bodies were precariously close and Baekhyun tried to suppress the tremors in his legs as he felt the taller's warm breath on his forehead. 

"If you think that ridiculous excuse of a gun will do anything to harm me then, go ahead. Point it at me, maybe it'll kill me if you keep it there long enough." Chanyeol's tone was low, teasing, almost provoking in the way it lilted with humor, the chuckle in his chest releasing deep vibrations throughout the smaller male's body. "Take the shot, Baekhyun." The jeweler couldn't tell if the taller was referring to the lethal shot of a gun or an alcoholic shot which seemed painfully fitting considering the fact that he was threatening this man, who had probably caused an endless amount of bloodshed in his life, with a goddamn gun-shaped tequila bottle. But, honestly, he didn't even care because the way Chanyeol had whispered his name so inappropriately sensual had his abdomen swirling with arousal. This is all your fault, Jongdae.

"W-What do you want from me, huh?" Baekhyun felt stupid despite the fact that he was trying his best at delivering a fearless and confident act and up until now he thought he was pulling through with it rather successfully but the longer he stared back into those deep, obsidian orbs, the more he felt his courage slipping away, being replaced by a bashful timidity due to his previous bravado. "Isn't that obvious, pretty?" The mafia boss husked in response and his hands yearned, itched to finally grab ahold of this feisty beauty that was so painfully and annoyingly in his way yet so much more desirable than the inanimate, boring diamond he was guarding. 

Baekhyun wanted so bad, so fucking bad, to suppress the building whimper in his throat but when the taller suddenly seized his fist, pulling him against his large frame he couldn't help the small, breathy sound from escaping his lips. 

The blush was instantaneous and Baekhyun wanted to slap, kick and uppercut this shameless and mannerless thug for invading his private residence and disturbing his perfectly peaceful night only to be so captivatingly handsome. Baekhyun cursed the taller's sharp eyes, his healthy red lips and those ridiculously cute ears that contrasted the man's charismatic appearance so drastically it enhanced the man's beauty even more. His silver hair was slicked back so gracefully and it was only when the man raised one hand to place it gently on his cheek, did Baekhyun notice and recognize the long, metal plated ring on the man's middle finger. 

It was a ring he had crafted himself, using the highest quality steel to forge the body and adding little embellishing diamonds onto the polished metal to create a ring that was one of a kind, hand made specifically for a medieval collection he had thought of a few months prior. "That's one of my rings, you're wearing a ring I made." The jeweler voiced the observation almost casually and Chanyeol wanted to ruffle the dear boy's red locks in praise for discerning the origin of his ring correctly. "It is, little one. And I have noticed that most of the jewelry I own, has been crafted by these very hands of yours." The taller man's wide grabbed hold of the younger's delicate, skilled hand, pressing soft, tender kisses against the knuckles while keeping his scorching gaze fixed onto the boy's widened, bashful eyes. "What a coincidence, no?"

Baekhyun wanted to shake his head and yank his hand from the tall man's grip but the way his velvety lips traced the back of his hand had the jeweler keening in submission. It was embarrassing, really, how hard the boy could feel himself leaking within his undergarments and he had been barely even touched. While being no stranger to risqué actions involving a bed and two men, Baekhyun still flushed at how quickly this outlaw had him squirming and shaking with arousal, completely at the mercy of his large, warm hands. "M-My rings aren't meant for hoodlums like y-you." The jeweler whispered, brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to keep his breathing in check.

"Well, big important possessions like rare blue diamonds aren't meant for schoolboys such as yourself. You have no fucking clue how much money that gem is worth." The mafia boss seethed and his hold was suddenly bruising, greedy in the way his thick fingers curled around the younger's fist. Tequila gun still clutched tightly by Baekhyun's free hand, the auburn liquid splashed within the glass case due to the tremors shaking his grip. The look of aggravation was instant. "I'm not a fucking schoolboy, you old fuck. And I've probably made more money with my rings than your pathetic syndicate ever could." 

Chanyeol's face darkened instantly and Baekhyun realized he must be teetering on the edge of the man's patience by now. "You think you're so clever, mh? So proud of your smart little remarks. Like you haven't been trembling in fear the moment I stepped into this room." The jeweler gasped in surprise as the glass gun was suddenly wrenched from his hold, thrown away onto the marble flooring, bursting into broken fragments on impact with the hard ground. Somewhere at the back of his mind, Baekhyun worried about the condition of the marble flooring, chipped and stained by the bottle and its golden contents but currently all he could really focus on, was the way Chanyeol had seized his curvaceous hips with his warm, demanding palms.

He was backed up against the glass case behind him and the sharp edge cut into the small of his back causing a hiss to escape his pouty lips. The taller cooed in something akin to apology and Baekhyun's heart clenched when rough fingertips trailed down his back to soothe the area in small, hypnotizing circles. It almost had the jeweler stop worrying about in whose arms he was even cradled in, "I'm not scared of you." Baekhyun whispered, tone defiant and steadfast yet he could feel himself drawing closer to the man's broad chest, starting to forget why he had been resisting this man's spellbinding charm in the first place.

"Oh, you should be, pumpkin." The criminal husked, previous warmth gone in an instant and the dangerous, thrilling iciness returned within the man's ebony orbs, menacing in the way it had Baekhyun melting pliantly. "You crave for me to bow down to you, don't you?" The jeweler whined breathlessly, molding himself against the taller's rugged frame. "For me to cave under your menacing masquerade. But under all that bravado you're just a petty felon, a lowlife, who assaults little, helpless boys because you know I'd have you on your knees if I could defend myself." His nose was nestled against the man's sinewy neck, inhaling the heady mix of cologne and sweat that had his mind soaring higher just a fragment more. Fuck, he couldn't even tell where up and down was anymore.

"You little bitch. You want me to destroy you don't you?" The low growl was near animalistic and Baekhyun would've lied if he said his cock didn't throb helplessly from the throaty sound. His nerve endings were on full alert and terribly sensitive to any of Chanyeol's touches, squealing when the man's large palms encased his plump butt cheeks, squeezing the ample flesh almost viciously. The jeweler cried out from the pain yet his dick strained against the front of his pants, pressed up against the bigger man's firm thigh and if Chanyeol noticed the boy's arousal he remained silent, sinister in the way he put on a calculating glower.

The younger knew he was pushing the limits. This dangerous man, probably the most dangerous Baekhyun has ever met in his modest twenty years, could break his neck and kill him in a heartbeat but here he was testing him, provoking him. Sure, he knew he had long lost the fight, the second Chanyeol had barged into the treasury was when is fate was sealed. But, for the love of all his precious jewels, he was not going down without a fight. "Why would I ever want that, you dirty old fucker."

Chanyeol released a low, throaty chuckle, unaffected by the boy's insult, "Because your pretty little cock is straining against my thigh and with the way you're whining in desperation when I squeeze your ass, slap it," The sudden impact had the boy crying out in a stuttered exhale, tears springing to his eyes as the scorching pain traversed his butt cheek, "You're pretty much asking for it, baby boy." With a violently flushed face Baekhyun snuggled deeper into the man's collar, nipping on the bronzed skin there, lest he release another round of needy whines. It was pathetic, what effect the taller's words had him but Baekhyun just couldn't help the jolts of pleasure.  

"Fuck you." Baekhyun hissed but there was barely any bark left within the boy. "No baby, I will fuck you. Fuck that brattiness right out of you and have you begging to come around my cock." The jeweler's eyes rolled to the back of his head, a sinfully delicious image started playing behind his closed eyelids and the boy could practically feel the way Chanyeol would take him, pound into him with his pulsating cock and all he could do was cry, spill tears as his body was ripped apart. "Please.." Baekhyun's mouth fell open in a silent moan and he had no idea what the fuck he was even begging for. All he knew was that he needed Chanyeol to do something, anything, before he went delirious from the insistent throbbing in his groin. 

"There we go. Good boy, that's it." The boss' praise was affectionate, tender, and Baekhyun felt proud of himself, for being such a good boy for Chanyeol. It was frightening how perfect he molded against the man's buff frame, like they were meant, destined to meet one way or another. The thought had Baekhyun's pouty lips contorting into a dopey smile, moist eyes sparkling as he felt Chanyeol's thick arms encase his lithe frame. "So pretty for me," The mafia boss doted and ruffled the boy's ruby red hair, savoring the silken texture between his calloused fingertips. "Can't wait to be clenching around my cock, mh?" Among the haze of emotions Baekhyun managed to give the taller a dazed nod, a low whine escaping his pretty lips.

It was only with great concentration that Baekhyun realized they were suddenly moving, away from the precious blue diamond, into a corner of the treasury were a plush armchair was placed. He had once decided to situate the piece of furniture in the back of the cozy room in case he wanted to admire his collection of pretty jewels in the comforts of downy cushions. It was safe to say the chair was well used. The silver haired criminal sank down into the lavish seat, long legs spreading to accommodate the younger man between them and it was only then that Baekhyun got a real good look at the dangerous crime lord.

The man, Chanyeol, had a wild, vicious beauty about him. The way his almond shaped eyes glimmered almost demonically under the soft lighting had Baekhyun's knees buckling weakly but he steadied himself with a bashful palm on the man's sturdy thigh. His silver, almost white, locks contrasted with his golden, tan skin in an ungodly way the boy was almost certain the taller wasn't actually a real human but a living image of the devil himself, probably. Baekhyun was captured, bewitched by the mafia boss' appearance and it was with little subtlety that the elder took pleasure in the boy's shy scrutiny. 

Chanyeol's patience, however, was running low. While he appreciated, basked in the attention, he was determined to have the boy finally bouncing on his lap. Two large hands found their way onto Baekhyun's tiny waist and the boy almost cried at the way Chanyeol's long fingers enclosed nearly the entire circumference of his midriff. He was pulled impatiently onto the lap before him and once Chanyeol's hips were encased by his thickset thighs did Baekhyun breathe out contentedly, flushing at the slight sting of being spread so prettily for the bigger man. Baekhyun almost whined when Chanyeol's hands abandoned his sides, holding back the needy sound only barely but the boy found himself inhaling shakily when the man proceeded to remove the belt around his waist and unbutton his royally blue suit jacket, the pristine white dress shirt underneath straining teasingly against the man's burly pectorals. 

The jacket was hurled onto the floor carelessly, leaving Chanyeol bare of the heavy, concealing fabric. Unveiled was the shoulder holster stretching across the man's broad frame, two deceivingly harmless Glock 19s sheathed away neatly in the black leather. The holster was, too, discarded hastily and the criminal produced a breathy chuckle as he removed the leather from his shoulders, guns falling to the floor loudly, "I won't be needing those, hm?" It was a rhetorical question, or at least Baekhyun hoped because by now he was sure any murderous intent had been wiped from the elder man's mind, replaced by lust and desire that was so strongly reciprocated. 

"And neither will you be needing those garments," The man husked and Baekhyun stared back at him hazily, still too enraptured by the way Chanyeol's button up was straining in order to keep his rugged chest from being exposed to the dim room. Chanyeol clicked his tongue in impatience, "Strip, or I'll rip that fucking jacket and shirt off your body myself." The man snarled darkly and Baekhyun sobered up immediately, breath caught in his throat from the threat but his hands moved up to pull of his cardigan nevertheless. The jeweler praised himself for deciding to wear his favorite silken pajama, despite the frigid, winter temperatures. 

Baekhyun's rosy nipples perked from being revealed to the cool air of the treasury, goosebumps breaking out on his milky skin regardless of the scorching heat raging in his abdomen. He lifted himself off of Chanyeol's lap, a warm hand coming to rest on his waist to steady the jeweler as he shimmied out of his satiny shorts between the man's legs. It was with a bashful timidity that the boy pulled down his briefs that had been soiled by the leaking tip of his pulsing arousal. Baekhyun stood there, bare of any clothing, plump thighs rubbing against one another as he squirmed under the man's scrutinizing gaze, struggling to keep himself from covering his erect cock in sudden embarrassment. 

Being so exposed caused the muddy mess in Baekhyun's head to clear up slightly and before the self consciousness could eat at his sanity too much, Chanyeol's hands were once again around his hips and the haze returned in an instant, Baekhyun writhing as the taller's grip tightened bruisingly. "What a precious beauty you are, Byun Baekhyun." Said boy keened at the man's words, heady from the praise. "Who would've thought." Chanyeol thought aloud sincerely because, in all honestly, when Jongin had informed him about the jeweler's identity and whereabouts he'd expected to find a brittle old man, near the end of his life, never a young, demure gem like the one before him. 

Pulling the boy back into his lap, Chanyeol hummed lowly as he ran his calloused, rough hands all over the pearlescent skin, tracing the boy's spine before skittering lower and cupping Baekhyun's plush ass cheeks. He grabbed the flesh firmly, his palms covering almost the entire expanse of velvety skin and Chanyeol groaned at how pliant the boy had gotten in his embrace. "Look at you, baby boy. So good for me," His leaking cock gave a helpless quiver as it nestled against the taller's shirt, pre cum smearing onto the white cotton. "C-Chanyeol.." The mafia boss' name rolled off the jeweler's tongue in such a breathy whimper and Chanyeol could feel his cock throbbing in response. 

With urgency in his movements, Chanyeol lowered the zipper of his black dress pants, revealing the same colored briefs underneath. Baekhyun's breath stopped altogether once the man's hand lowered the waistband of the garment, his heavy cock bobbing once it was free of its restrains, beads of pre cum pearling at the angry red tip. The man was big, pulsating veins adorning the side of the girthy shaft, disappearing into the bulbous head. Baekhyun had his fair share of sexual intercourse but never had he seen a dick that size, the jeweler gulped, throat parched and clenching as he watched Chanyeol give his shaft a consoling pump. 

"I-I want," Chanyeol's gaze lifted and he looked at the smaller man expectantly. "C-Can I suck you off, please?" The request was more desperate that Baekhyun intended it to be but the look of affection on Chanyeol's face had the jeweler swelling with confidence, the taller wanted him just as much and the thought had him soaring. Wide palms helped him down onto the ground gently, the man grabbing his suit jacket from the floor and pushing it underneath the jeweler to cushion his knees from the hard marble ground. Settling on the expensive fabric, Baekhyun sighed in contentment as Chanyeol's large hand ran through his hair, almost cautious in the way his thick fingers softly caressed his silky locks. 

Baekhyun wondered absent-mindedly about how he found himself in this position, kneeling on the ground, lips parted for the cock of probably the most dangerous man in the city. He didn't dwell on that though for long, casting all rationality aside as he curled a shy fist around the base of Chanyeol's cock, amazed at its pulsating heat. "Fuck," The taller man groaned once Baekhyun's pretty peachy lips enclosed the tip of his cock, timid tongue licking at the slit and catching the pearly drops of pre cum. The jeweler whimpered as the bitter flavor hit his taste buds, blossoming on his tongue. 

Baekhyun savored the labored groans he was pulling from the taller's chest as he hummed around the thick shaft, breathing through his nose as tried to suppress his gag reflex. Barely taking in half of his cock, Chanyeol was already hitting the back of his throat and the jeweler jerked softly when the tip slid down too far, pulling off the length hastily lest he'd choke. "It's okay, baby. You don't have to deep throat me," Chanyeol comforted as he placed a warm palm against the side of the younger's cheek, caressing the velvety skin with his calloused thumb. Baekhyun shot him a dirty look, however, determination igniting in his eyes as he took the cock back in his mouth, suckling on the tip while one hand wrapped around the base, pumping the girth with his delicate fingers. 

He looked up at the taller from his kneeling position and the sight he was met with was breathtaking. A subtle flush had graced the man's cheekbones, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple as he screwed his eyes shut in pleasure. Baekhyun swelled with pride, working his lips along the shaft until he reached the tip, pulling off and giving the head a loving kiss. Chanyeol's eyes darkened in lust at the near innocent gesture, a primal kind of possessiveness spiraling within the pitch black orbs and Baekhyun caved underneath the intensity of the stare, nestling his face into the side of Chanyeol's dick, hiding his harsh blush from the man. 

He repeated the action several times, sinking down onto the thick cock to have it surrounded by his tight throat before the pressure became to much and he moved up until only the tip was left in his hot mouth, sucking harshly while savoring every single drop of pre cum on his tongue. Every single time he came up, Baekhyun gave the leaking tip an affectionate peck. When he needed to catch his breath he returned to suckling and kissing along the side of Chanyeol's shaft, fingers skittering up and down the sensitive skin and drawing strained grunts from the man above him. It was with every passing second that Baekhyun realized how much he loved sucking dick, feeling the thickness stretch his lips and throat, filling up his mouth and leaving no space for him to breathe. 

The jeweler loved the feeling of making Chanyeol moan out in ecstasy, working his tongue around the shaft so diligently, doing such a good job for him. In the past Baekhyun was appalled to the idea of choking on a cock, but currently, as the shaft caused his jaw to strain from exertion, the pain so achingly blissful, the jeweler decided it wasn't so bad after all. At least Chanyeol's cock wasn't. And if he could he'd fill his mouth with the man's length for the rest of his life. Shuddering from that thought alone, Baekhyun pulled back off the shaft, tongue leaving his mouth along with the fat tip and he let it rest there on his pink muscle, enjoying the weight of it, his eyes inviting and challenging as he waited for Chanyeol's next move.

The man, enraptured by the ethereal sight before him, groaned partly in pleasure and partly in disbelief because how could he have missed out on this demure coquet for the past thirty years of his life. Heeding Baekhyun's unspoken request, Chanyeol grabbed the base of his cock, tugging sluggishly on it once, before lifting it of the smaller's outstretched tongue, cooing lowly when he saw the boy's throat bob expectantly. The first slap on his tongue was careful, the mafia boss watching Baekhyun's reaction attentively and when the jeweler gave an approving moan, did Chanyeol repeat the action, more unguarded this time. Saliva was gathering in his mouth rapidly but Baekhyun refused to shut his mouth and swallow, keeping his tongue presented in front of the taller who had started slapping his cock against the muscle in deliberate sloppiness. 

Spit was running down the side of his mouth, down his chin but Baekhyun was too far gone to care, too lost in pleasure as he soared higher in the hazy space of desire Chanyeol had created for him. He was light-headed and dazed, submissive and pliant for the elder man. 

"Fuck, you're so beautiful." The mafia boss whispered like it was a dirty secret, voice so raspy and deep Baekhyun couldn't help but moan against the cock he was nuzzling into. Tears of desperation started gathering at the boy's lash line, his eyes sparkling even brighter from the added moisture. The choked sob that bubbled up his throat was loud within the quiet treasury, "Chanyeol.." His voice was raw, rough around the edges from gagging on the taller's dick but to Chanyeol he has never sounded prettier.

The man cooed as he gathered Baekhyun back into his arms, embracing the boy while whispering tender praises into his ears of how pretty he looked on his knees, choking on his cock, being so good and pretty for him. "Want the real thing now, baby?" The taller hummed and Baekhyun nodded into his neck, inhaling his calming scent as he rutted needily against the man's cotton shirt. 

"I-I do, so badly. Please, I think I might die without it," Baekhyun cried and the taller chuckled darkly, he already had the jeweler begging and he wasn't even inside him yet. 

"Shh, baby. I know.. I'll fuck you real good real soon." Chanyeol promised and the younger purred in delight, nodding half consciously due to the fact that all he could focus on was the way those warm, rough hands trailed down his waist till they reached his ass and squeezed, hard. "Fill this pretty ass with my cock, mh? How will you even go running for help once I'm done with you, once I fuck you open and steal that diamond from you right under your nose?" The criminal mused in a taunting, provoking manner, voice, however, loving and tender. Baekhyun should be offended, angry at the condescendence but he couldn't, not when Chanyeol's fingers were tracing the crack of his ass, nudging the plump cheeks apart and revealing his little hole to the cold room. 

The fingers were curious, nosy in the way they ran across the milky expanse of skin, playing with the puffy rim of the younger's hole, only stopping in surprise when they met the glossy surface of a foreign object where the entrance to Baekhyun's tightness should be. The pair gasped in unison as the elder tugged gently at the small, round end of what he assumed to be a butt plug which the smaller must've inserted sometime earlier in the day. Baekhyun crashed down from his dazed high, heart beating so fast in his chest he feared it might stop from overexertion.

Fuck, he had totally forgotten, too caught up and lost in pleasure to remember the toy nestled between his ass cheeks. It wasn't a rare practice of the younger, stuffing himself full with a small plug before going to bed because he simply enjoyed the way the silicone felt in is ass. Baekhyun wanted to sink into the ground in mortification and he shamefully covered his face with his hands when Chanyeol clicked his tongue with feigned mock in his tone. "What a pleasant surprise," He teased and Baekhyun felt the sudden desire to punch the smug man right in his handsome face. 

"I must've interrupted something when I came here, huh?" The taller chuckled and Baekhyun whined in embarrassment, absolutely humiliated by his negligence. "N-No, i-it's not like that.." The boy trailed off but the insistent squeeze on his waist had him opening his mouth with great hesitance, "I just l-like to feel f-full.. so sometimes before I go to bed I–" 

"Stuff your ass full with a butt plug to imitate the feel of a real cock?" Chanyeol finished his sentence and the jeweler looked down in shame, hands still covering his face as he was not brave enough to meet the taller's expression but it was enough of an answer for Chanyeol.

"I-I'm sorry, I know its weird and disgusting. C-Can't you just kill me now, please?" Baekhyun's voice was timorous and weak. He was sure the taller would throw him away now, there was no way he was going to fuck a weirdo like him. Chanyeol should've just taken the diamond and left in the first place. What kind of an idiot was he being for thinking this gorgeous man would ever lock him in his sweet, loving embrace, when he was just a quick, worthless fuck after all. 

"What the fuck are you saying, Baekhyun? Shit, you actually think I'm disgusted?" The tone of Chanyeol's voice was startling, traces of disbelief coating his deep baritone. Baekhyun lowered his hands and there was a look of pain, dejection on his face. Chanyeol's voice softened immediately and he had placed a warm palm against the jeweler's cheek the instant his face was uncovered entirely. "Fuck, baby you have no idea how much I want to replace that plug inside you and have you crying from being stuffed, so good, like the little slut you are." The man's eyes were dark, sparkling with an intimidating kind of resolution that had Baekhyun's chest tightening with the relief that washed over him.

A string of broken sobs escaped his lips as he pressed himself against the bigger man desperately, shuddering as his thick arms came to surround him in a warm, secure embrace. "You'd like that?" Baekhyun whispered lowly into the side of Chanyeol's neck, causing goosebumps to erupt on the sensitive skin.

"Yeah," Chanyeol breathed in response, pulling the boy away from his spot on his shoulder and grabbing his chin gently, "Just as much as I want to do this." Baekhyun could barely emit a sound of confusion before his lips were covered by the other's, velvety flesh sliding against each other as Chanyeol deepened their first kiss of the night. The taller's movements were gentle, tentative in the way he caressed Baekhyun's lips, coaxing them to part with soft nibbles. Light pecks turned into messy, open mouthed kisses once Chanyeol's hands found their way back onto the jeweler's ass, luring breathless moans from deep within his chest.

His fingers returned to the plug filling his butt and Chanyeol explored the glassy exterior of the toy, pushing down experimentally. "Ah, Chanyeol p-please take it out," Baekhyun pleaded and the mafia boss had no choice but to obey. Grasping the end of the plug, Chanyeol tugged at the phallic toy gently, observing the boy's expression with every tentative pull. It wasn't a big plug, medium sized if at all and it took no longer than a minute to remove the silicone toy from Baekhyun's hole. He whined at the sudden emptiness, clenching around nothing but air as he felt himself gaping, stretched out despite the plug's humble size.

Chanyeol discarded the lubed toy off to the side, chuckling softly when he noticed the that the end of it was embellished with a pretty blue gemstone. How ironic.

"The plug stretched your hole so well, think you can take my cock already?" The man mused as his think fingers felt around the boy's lubed and stretched hole, dipping into the entrance only slightly, teasingly which caused the boy to cry out impatiently. "It's still a little tight though. You have to unclench for me to able to fit inside." Chanyeol pondered and he decided he'd rather go the extra mile and prepare the boy with his thick fingers for fear that he'd hurt the boy while trying to fuck him senseless. "But Chanyeol I want it–"

"Ah ah, baby boy. Be patient now and you'll get what you deserve," The taller man tutted and Baekhyun nodded obediently, grabbing at his firm shoulders urgently for him to finally do something. The finger that had been previously teasing his gaping hole, started prodding his entrance tentatively, gently, testing how far he could push in before he was met with resistance. Baekhyun whined breathlessly once the finger breached his tightness, reaching far deeper that the butt plug had before and ultimately spreading him wider, because the man owned thick, calloused fingers and the jeweler couldn't be happier. 

Soon one finger became two and it was not long before Chanyeol had the jeweler bouncing on his index and middle finger. "There you go, taking my fingers so well." The praise was low and breathy and Baekhyun purred in delight, sinking down on those thick fingers in stuttered thrusts. When Chanyeol moved to introduce a third digit alongside the other two he earned a slight discomforted whimper from the boy, Baekhyun coming to a shuddering halt. The dull sting on his rim increased despite the slippery lubrication as Chanyeol pushed his ring finger in gingerly, wriggling slightly as he gave the boy consoling pats on his back, cooing at how his hole was stretching so prettily for him. 

It was with the fourth finger that Baekhyun cried out pain, jolting away from Chanyeol's fingers but the man had steadied a hand on his hips to keep him in place. "I-I can't," Baekhyun whimpered, it was too much. The plug had barely stretched him two fingers wide and there was no way he could fit four fingers within him but the taller hushed him tenderly, "I need you to relax, Baekhyun." The jeweler whined lowly as Chanyeol's fingers twitched within him every so often but Baekhyun willed himself to loosen up, breath slowing down as he concentrated on every inhale and exhale. He could do it, if not for himself, at least for Chanyeol he would.

The stinging pain reduced to a mere dull throb and Chanyeol smiled proudly, caressing the boy's rosy cheek once, before moving to fit all is four fingers into the boy's little hole. Baekhyun took them willingly, crying but this time in desire and Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn't get off on the crystaline tears rolling down the younger's peachy cheeks. A wrecked moan of Chanyeol's name escaped the boy's swollen lips when he felt one of the man's fingers brushing up against his prostate, sending electrifying jolts uf pleasure up his spine. The taller had to no longer thrust his fingers up into Baekhyun's clenching hole, the jeweler doing all the work by himself.

With his head thrown back, long neck straining from the butchered moans, Baekhyun sank himself down onto the mafia boss' fingers in abandon, previous pain long forgotten. And while Chanyeol enjoyed the sight of having the boy fuck himself on his fingers eagerly, his cock was aching and throbbing, desperate to be enclosed by the scorching tightness of Baekhyun's ass. "Shh, you did so good. I'm so proud of you, baby boy." Chanyeol whispered as he removed his fingers from the loosened hole, shushing the boy's desperate whines.

His fingers were soaked from Baekhyun's ass and Chanyeol used the lubrication to slick up his pulsating cock, groaning in impatience and due to the relieving pressure of his hand. The younger stared at the way he was stroking up and down his dick, an almost animalistic kind of hunger it had Chanyeol bloating with smugness, "Can't get enough of his cock, can you?" He growled, low and dangerously, pulling a helpless whimper from the jeweler above him. His chest tightened as he observed Baekhyun's wrecked appearance, his silken locks disheveled and cheeks a violent pink, eyes glistening from the tears that had collected on his puffy lash line, swollen lips ruby red and bruised from when they had been wrapped so prettily around his girth, all of it, was his doing.

"How did I even manage to survive without your beauty," The tall man sighed under his breath but Baekhyun was too giddy to acknowledge the compliment, head spinning and twirling in dizzying circles as he nestled his face back into the side of Chanyeol's neck, basking in the man's unadulterated, raw scent. "Chanyeol. Chanyeol, please.." The incoherent mumbles were muffled against the skin of his neck but the distressed rutting of Baekhyun's hips against the fabric of his pants were enough of in indication that the boy deserved to be fucked, filled with his cock until he was sated, brimming with his cum. 

Chanyeol's hands were heavy, possessive on his waist and Baekhyun arched prettily when the appendages urged him against the taller's big frame insistently, demanding in the way the gripped him in a bruising hold. The jeweler's heartbeat quickened as his cock brushed up against the elder's, a spark of fire igniting within his tummy at the thought of Chanyeol finally, finally fucking him. 

With one hand on the boy's hip and the other grabbing his erect cock, the mafia boss lead his length to Baekhyun's hole, barely making contact with the puckered flesh as he thrust up gently, just so the very tip of his cock pushed up against the clenching entrance. Not one to give away rewards so easily, Chanyeol decided to tease the crying jeweler just a bit more, withdrawing his cock only to slap it back against the puffy rim, earning a throaty moan in response. "Please," The boy whined highly in his throat, inflating the man's pride as he fisted the white cotton of Chanyeol's shirt, wrinkling the silken fabric but neither were to caught up in their act to care. 

Chanyeol repeated the motion multiple times, savoring the way the head of his cock slapped against the hole, producing obscene sounds that ringed so filthily throughout the space of the treasury. From time to time he'd switch to just sliding his shaft between the boy's plump ass cheeks, parting the flesh with his girth and drawing choked whines from Baekhyun whenever the fat tip brushed up against his sensitive hole. Whenever the criminal felt Baekhyun might be spiraling too high from the sensation, he reduced the speed of his thrusts into an agonizingly slow pace, sometimes just staying still, nestled between the boy's cheeks and rejoicing in the warm embrace. 

"Please just fuck me, Chanyeol. If you don't shove your thick cock up my ass this very second, so god help me I will punch that smug smile right of your face and break your neck–"

The mafia boss shushed the boy with a bruising kiss, swallowing the boy's desperate whine with a smirk and the could feel somewhere on his chest that Baekhyun had hit him lightly, exasperatedly despite his light headedness. "I thought I already extracted most of that feistiness out of you but it seems I haven't done a very good job at that, mh?" Chanyeol chuckled once he detached himself from Baekhyun's saccharine lips, leaving the boy breathless and pliant for him to use. "Maybe this will do the job,"

Chanyeol grunted as he thrust up gingerly, hard enough for the tip of his cock to be sucked in by the tight hole, the boy's velvety warm walls clenching around him instantly. Baekhyun could barely hold himself upright as he collapsed against the man's broad chest, breath labored as took the cock head in, letting it breach his muscle for the very first time. No, Baekhyun wasn't a virgin but that didn't mean he was a professional at taking cock, let alone Chanyeol's, what with the man's length and thickness that was currently stretching him so deliberately and wide, the jeweler knew he'd be sore for the rest of the week. And all that with only the tip of Chanyeol's cock. 

"That's it baby," The taller cooed, deep voice soft and gentle as he used his free hand to caress the boy's sides comfortingly, lovingly. "You're taking it so well." Baekhyun hiccuped from the warm praises, ass clenching almost suffocatingly around the cock that was breaching him. Tears started streaming down the jeweler's flushed cheeks, rolling of his face and dripping down onto the white shirt below. The pain returned full force and Baekhyun had no choice but to take it, cry out in distress as he was split in half. "Breathe, Baekhyun. Slowly in and out, just like that." But despite the way Chanyeol was ripping him apart, he remained patient, letting the boy adjust to his size as he uttered low praises into his ears.

The affection had Baekhyun's throat screwing shut, lump thickening until he felt he would suffocate if he didn't cry out from the overwhelming tenderness Chanyeol handled his body with. Most used him like a lifeless ragdoll, throwing him around in bed until they had him in their desired position, fucking him open while he tried to find an inkling of pleasure with a hand on his cock. But with Chanyeol it was completely different. The man's touches were soft or rough when they needed to be, every move guarded and calculated, cautious as he tested out the boy's limits but filled with purposeful cruelty once he realized how far he could go, only as harsh as he knew Baekhyun needed him to be.

The hands on his hips stilled suddenly and Baekhyun looked up from the spot on Chanyeol's neck he had been previously focussed on, peering up at the elder man with a timid pout. Chanyeol couldn't suppress the need to kiss that frown right off the boy's pretty face, so he leaned in, ignoring Baekhyun's confused mumble and sealed their lips together. He grabbed the boy's chin and tilted his head gently, slotting his lips between Baekhyun's coaxing them apart with his tongue. Baekhyun whined into his mouth as Chanyeol's tongue assaulted his own, the pink muscles wrestling within the boy's cavern until he could no longer hold his breath, detaching himself from the bruising lip lock, eyes moist and cheeks that much redder than before. 

Chanyeol smiled contentedly as he eyed the jeweler's flushed face, traces of worry completely vanished and it was the small, playful thrust that had Baekhyun's dazed expression splitting with a choked gasp. "Think you can take it now?" The man's tone was challenging although his face was anything but. There was a warm, loving grin on the criminal's handsome face, brilliantly white teeth glimmering under the low lighting and somehow the view had Baekhyun's breath halting because the man looked so harmless, so benign in that very moment and it was the prettiest sight his eyes had ever lain upon. "You're beautiful." 

It was the following slap that had Chanyeol laughing out loud in amusement, the boy covering his mouth hastily, seemingly embarrassed by his voiced thought. Caught in the man's heavy stare like a deer in headlights, Baekhyun squirmed timidly, hands sliding down the wide shoulders onto Chanyeol's firm pecs, hips quivering lightly as he tried to distract the man by clenching around his cock.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me lose my mind." Chanyeol groaned as he restrained from fucking up into the boy. 

"What if I want exactly that?" The boy whispered in response, sliding down the girth until he was almost halfway, his walls warm and tight as they suffocated the pulsating cock. Chanyeol ignored Baekhyun's obvious taunt, grabbing his hips instead and guiding the boy down onto his shaft, always remaining slow and cautious, so much so that he was pretty much torturing himself what with how much he was holding back and testing his self control.

Deciding that the boy was decently stretched, Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun's hips, pulling the jeweler off his cock until only the tip was left within the surging heat. With a butchered moan of the mafia boss' name Baekhyun sunk back down onto the fat length, going lower this time as it reached deeper, a mere fraction away from his sensitive prostate and it was with a controlled jerk of his hips that Chanyeol angled his cock right against the bundle of nerves. "Fuck, Chanyeol." The whine was hoarse and ragged from all the previous crying but Baekhyun paid no mind and continued releasing strings of curses and moans as he was falling apart on Chanyeol's lap. 

"Look at you, crying on my cock like the precious slut you are. My good little slut." Chanyeol hummed and the gravelly sound vibrated deeply within his chest, causing Baekhyun to shudder in his hold. The boy had never felt safer, encased by this villain's tender embrace and he prevented himself from thinking what would happen after, concentrating on the way Chanyeol was holding so gently, like he'd never let him go and truthfully Baekhyun hoped for just that. But he discarded the sentimental thought quickly, instead arching his back prettily at the man's words, whimpering in desperation as he wriggled his stuffed ass, feeling the cock brushing against his prostate and Baekhyun, with how good he was being split apart, could only beg for more.

Chanyeol's grip was bruising as he guided the boy up and down his cock, savoring Baekhyun's throaty moans and when he felt the jeweler needed a short break from his assault, Chanyeol would lean forward to connect their lips into a fierce kiss, swallowing all of Baekhyun's cries almost ravenously. "P-Please, Chanyeol." Baekhyun sobbed and the taller, cooed, hushing his incoherent mumbles softly because he understood, knew how much Baekhyun needed this and we was more than pleased to deliver.

"I know, baby boy. You've been so strong for me, you deserve to come around my cock, don't you?" Chanyeol groaned as he stilled Baekhyun's hips with his large hands, stopping the boy's movements and the jeweler opened his mouth in protest because what the fuck but when Chanyeol suddenly gave a savage thrust upwards, Baekhyun's jaw slackened and any protest died on his tongue, a silent cry being pulled from his throat instead.

It was with utmost precision and control that Chanyeol thrust up into the sobbing boy in his lap, never failing to give the boy soft whispers of reassurance, of admiration for his ability to take his cock so well, so deep that when Baekhyun's butt finally sank down onto his lap, flush against the fabric of his dress pants, he could see the tip of his shaft pressing against the boy's stomach, creating a pretty little bulge that indicated just how deeply seated he was within him. It was dizzying, really, how suffocating Baekhyun's walls were and Chanyeol doubted the boy rarely ever took real cock considering how tightly he was clenching around him. 

"F-Fuck, you're so big. It feels like I'm going to fall apart," Baekhyun's sentence was an incoherent mess, lips swollen and red as they molded around the whispered words. Chanyeol heaved a breathless chuckle and he snapped his hips sharply, eliciting a hoarse cry from the boy who crumbled against his chest, breath labored as he whined into the man's neck. From his place on the man's shoulder Baekhyun craned his neck so he could peer in between himself and the taller, gazing at Chanyeol's hand that had placed itself on his tummy in a possessive way, as if claiming his body for himself and the jeweler turned himself away from the sight, for fear of coming too soon.

Screwing his eyes shut Baekhyun could do nothing but take the elder's savage thrusts, crying out with every attack on his prostate. The armchair they were seated in rocked backwards against the white white as Chanyeol fucked up into him with such force, it was a miracle that he hadn't fallen off his lap yet. The man could feel Baekhyun squeezing around him tightly, walls pulsating as the clamped down onto the cock, knocking the breath out of Chanyeol's lungs. He knew the jeweler was close with how his cries had increased in pitch, his angry red cock twitching against the front of his shirt, "Fuck, baby. Can't wait to have you coming around my cock," 

Baekhyun's hips had started finding a rhythm of their own, arching his pretty back as he rolled down onto the man's girth repeatedly, fucking himself onto the cock until he was filled and stretched way beyond his physical capacity. Chanyeol's hips halted their movement, his hands coming to grasp his ass cheeks tightly as he helped the boy bounce on his lap, guiding his hips in sensual circles. The jeweler rode his dick like he had been born to do just that and Chanyeol drank up the boy's blissed out expression as he leaned against the plush seat, watching with dark, dangerous as Baekhyun worked himself open prettily.

"Maybe I'll just keep you, mh? My precious jewel, wouldn't you like that? Bouncing on my cock every day, fucking you on my desk or in the meeting room in front off all the others so they can see how prettily you fall apart around my cock." Baekhyun's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the obscene image played before him. He'd be so good for the taller, taking his cock any way Chanyeol wanted, be it from behind, on the floor, against the wall, and maybe it was his fucked out mind speaking but nothing has ever sounded more appealing to the jeweler, not even the forgotten blue diamond. "Y-Yeah, ah, p-please I'll be so good for you." 

Chanyeol cooed lowly and ruffled Baekhyun's hair lovingly despite their raw fucking, lips falling apart in a gravelly moan as his hand gripped the boy's chin, tugging his head upwards so his milky neck was exposed, damp and glistening due to the beads of sweat. "A collar would look so good on this pretty neck of yours. Wouldn't you like that, Baekhyun? Your very own collar," Chanyeol mused and played with the thought in his head, thick leather encircling the boy's slender neck, displaying his ownership of the boy and with the way Baekhyun was clenching around his cock, he knew he wasn't the only one appealed by the idea.

"You're mine now, Byun Baekhyun. The second I stepped into this room you already belonged to me." Chanyeol's voice was low, vicious but the way his hips fucked up into Baekhyun was so passionate, so loving, Baekhyun came from the words alone, crying as his untouched cock spurted ribbons of cum onto Chanyeol's dress shirt, lacing the white fabric with the evidence of is pleasure. "Good boy, look at you being such a good boy for me." The mafia boss groaned in response to Baekhyun's clenching hole, grunting as he snapped his hips at such a ferocious speed the jeweler sobbed from overstimulation, hips jolting as he was pounded into by the taller, awaiting the man's climax.

"C-Cum inside, please." The jeweler flushed at his request, breath labored as he gazed up at Chanyeol bashfully and all it took was the innocent sparkle in his eyes, the elder's pace faltering as he came within the boy's hole, semen lacing his pulsing walls as he released a deep, satisfied groan. He slumped back in fatigue, pulling the younger against his chest as he littered his pretty face with countless kisses, cradling the boy in his long arms, promising to never let him go. 

"You're the true diamond, Baekhyun. My precious little gem." 

Baekhyun purred as he was lulled to sleep in his post orgasm haze, mind blank of anything but the taller man. Chanyeol's loving smile was the last thing he saw before the darkness overtook his sight and he succumbed to the slumber. 

 

 

 

 

 

To say that Jongdae was shocked was the understatement of the year. Baekhyun had suddenly emerged from the treasury, clad in some unfamiliar man's jacket, soundly asleep in the arms of who Jongdae assumed was the owner of the blue garment. The attendant had been running around the whole mansion multiple times in the past hour, searching for any of the remaining assailants but it was as though no one ever attacked them, expect that there countless lifeless guards in pretty much every room. He only encountered one of the criminals, standing in a large hall, guards lying lifelessly on the ground as the man, whose face had been covered by a black mask, bolted at the sight of him.

And Jongdae knew, for a fact that it wasn't because of the tequila gun. 

So when he saw Baekhyun, cradled in the arms of this suspicious stranger, his heart had almost stopped in his chest because holy fucking shit, Baekhyun was asleep? Probably in the arms of the heists leader? 

"Uh, I'm Park Chanyeol.." The man whispered as if not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty in his arms and Jongdae's eyes and mouth widened even further.

"I know this looks kind of weird but I promise you he's not dead. I just kinda fucked him until he passed out." The man commented like he was talking about the weather, voice however hushed lest he'd pull the jeweler out of his peaceful slumber.

Only that Jongdae gave no fuck about Baekhyun's sleep whatsoever. 

"Are you telling me you fucked Baekhyun? Park Chanyeol fucked my boss? I'm going senile, holy fuck." The mafia boss gave a sheepish smile and if Jongdae could he'd uppercut the bastard because there was no way Baekhyun would've let this criminal have sex with him willingly– 

"Oh, by the way, he's kind of mine now so if you don't mind, could you get out of the way? I was just gonna leave too. I hope we haven't caused to much of a ruckus." Jongdae thought he was going to faint.

"Park, fucking, Chanyeol. Get back here! Where do you think you're going?!" But the man was already around the corner and gone. 

 

 

 

 

 

If you'd tell past Baekhyun that that was the way how he was going to meet his partner in crime he would've laughed in your face and asked you to leave kindly. Now he laughed at the story with a warm sense of nostalgia, never forgetting the way Chanyeol had looked so dangerously handsome as he entered his treasury for the very first time, their fates being sealed when their eyes locked that very moment.

Baekhyun wouldn't exchange their first encounter for any diamond in the world because the only gem worthwhile owning was his beloved Chanyeol.

And for Chanyeol Baekhyun was the only diamond he'd ever infiltrate a military level security mansion for.

 

 

Chanyeol did get Baekhyun that collar and embellished it with the telltale blue diamond, sparkling so innocently whenever the younger craned his neck, tilted his head for Chanyeol to kiss him senseless.

 

 

 

 

Jongdae learned to live with their new situation sooner or later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And Minseok remained the elusive fucker as always. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed uwu
> 
> follow me on twitter: @whiffleyeol
> 
> DONT FORGET TO STREAM LOVE SHOT


End file.
